paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronological Thread Listings
Shard of Power Temperance, Arrogance, Pain, and Restraint investigate the powers of the shards that would eventually be used by War to awaken the Shards Beast. Not So Welcome Back Kindness, Magnanimity, and Modesty have a little excitement in Indafell, narrowly escaping an angry mob of people. Hammer and Chord Mendacity and Envy go shopping for gloves, and in their own special way, express themselves to their better halves. Day at the Lake What started as a meeting between Dev and Det turned with the arrival of Knowledge and Eloquence. After a short fight, Purity herself appeared and instructed Eloquence to train the two young virtues, much to everyone involved's chagrin. Enemy of my Enemy Justice is surprised by War's inadvertend life saving. She then repays her debt by healing him, much to his surprise. Lost in Lehaita Fortitude is located frozen in the mountains of Lehaita. He is defrosted by Perseverance and Chastity, and brought up to speed on the current happenings of Pax while he was frozen. Echoing Roar Tranquility, Empathy, Temperance pursue the Shar Beast Giu on mounted units. Giu Round Two The first of the Shard Beast Fights. Empathy, Temperance, Hostility, and Tranquility squared off against Giu in what proved to be an easily won contest by the immortals. Knowing is Half the Battle Knowledge meets Rage and War to discuss how he can assist the Sins in gaining the Shards, in exchange for protection from the Virtues who seemed bent on persecuting him. Daerta was also met and gave War Sca and Cyr after Giu had fallen to the Immortals. Are you Going My Way Around the Campire That's Quite a Gaping Hole in your Memory In which Taint sends Envy to investigate the problem at Tyrras, and to look for her missing Sins, Vengeance and Mischief. Envy discovers Vengeance in the woods, who seemed to have just woken up from her 3 month's worth of mysterious slumber after taking part in a burial in Lehaita for her friend, the previous Vanity, along with Mischief, who is still missing. Envy fills his old friend in about the situation, and noted that she seems to have a bit of memory missing. If Only to Take My Mind Off Things Strife stops by a pub where Modesty is working as a bartender. Determination arrives shortly thereafter and hilarity ensues, much to the heightened stress levels of Modesty who does her best to keep the drunk Immortals and Chessarral from hitting the self destruct buttons. The Terror of Tyrras Envy and Vengeance goes to investigate the case of missing people and immortals around Tyrras Wood, and it has been reported strange flashes of light and shrill screams could be seen and heard on occasions. The locals dare not venture into the woods. Illusions and attacks to their minds bearing down on their nerves, and a shattering lost on Vengeance's behalf (they finally found Mischief; he's dead.), they stumble across a boy, Exploitation, who has information but is dying... Sca: Inquisitive Destruction The second of the Shard Beast Fights. Pain, Heresy, Altruism and Redemption fought and won against Sca, but not without serious injuries. Walking the Long Road After the recently announced treaty, Perseverance stumbles upon the long missing Virtue Passion. They share and catch up on the quiet trail heading towards House Eternity. The Gala Hosted by Purity as a means to foster friendship between the Sins and the Virtues. Once the Council Meeting started, hosting duties were passed on to Modesty. Many of the older and younger virtues and sins showed up. Eloquence was one of the few notable absentees, although he appeared later at the concurrently running Council Meeting. The combatants from the Sca battle arrived late, battled and bruised attempting to notify the Goddesses of what had happened concerning Sca. The Council Council Meeting attended by both the Sin and Virtue Council Members except War to discuss the awakening of the Shard Beasts and the steps that would need to be taken. The final decision was that they would train the younger immortals in preparation to combat War while Temperance and Salacity kept tabs on him by means of a scouting mission. Thunderstruck Loyalty, Fortitude and Faith have some alone time before splitting up to deal with the menace of War. The Coward's Return Dalliance ponders what to do next as Determination crashes into him on the way out from the Gala Grounds. Impulse and Sagacity join in to help make him comfortable as the group considers how to move forward post-Gala. Frozen Plains War, Knowledge and Rage continue to travel gathering the shards. Cyr officially leaves to go and intercept the Immortals heading towards War and the others. The Final Act With his back to the wall, and feeling betrayed by War after being sent on a suicide mission, Knowledge turned himself over to Purity to give her information concerning War in exchange that his life be spared. Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm Sorrow and Innocence board the'' Chimera's Eulogy'' to take a voyage across the sea. Who knows what awaits them out on the vast open sea? A Pause For Reflection Insanity makes an appearance at the Agaize Estates. Faith shows up and the two interact possibly about what Insanity plans to do around the Estates. Nightmares Addiction slowly regains he memory by way of dreams and nightmares. He gets a surprising visit from Strife who he then decides to train with. After some time they are surprised by an apearance of Heroism who joins there training session. Grace Awakens While on their mission to scout out War, Temperance and Salacity happen upon the newly immortalized Grace. Claw and Tooth Determination, Fortitude, Immorality, and Loyalty square off against the Shard Beast Cyr. False Morning Redemption and Tenacity spend a night at the bar together before preparing to spar the following morning. Ice Bound Stone The trio of Grace, Salacity and Temperance investigate one of the crystal shards in Capitol Lake, in the Lehaita region Kill You Nicely Addiction, Innocence, Sorrow and Plague square off against the Shard Beast Uel. Calling Down the Thunder Empathy, Tenacity, Tranquility and Heresy square off against the Shard Beast Mto. Category:History Category:Information Category:Content